Untill I Found You
by MaggieMontero
Summary: Maggie loves Alfonso. And Alfonso loves Maggie, but will an strange force separate them forever?
1. Chapter 1

I started drinking my Chocolate Creeme Frapuchino while everyone else was talking about different stuff. I was with all my best friends. It was the last day until some of them walk their own way, and leave us alone for a year. Some of them forever.

I stared at Cindy, and I realized that she grew up during her vacation on somewhere in Europe, then I saw at the outside of the 'Tomy-Coffee' and saw a guy who Cindy liked like since a year ago. He's name was Abraham. I loved his name because it was way easy to make fun of Cindy in our school during religion classes. He will turn 13 in a month. He was almost of my age. But there was a problem, he'll start 7th grade in two weeks, and all of my friends and me, will start 8th grade. Actually I dont know why I am going to 8th grade. I am supposed to start with the girls of my age. The most of my friends will all turn 14 or 15 this year, and I just turned 13 a month ago. Maybe it was because I've always looked older. I had an strange disease called 'precoucios puberty' in wich my body developed faster than it was supposed to. That's why im so tall! Most of my friends are like 4 foot, and I was 5… I looked like I had 15th since I had 10.. It was annoying.

Well I think I got so out of the frame of my history… So there he was, Abraham, he wasn't hot or something.. he wasn't even cute.. He was… i don't know… the type of guy I would totally fall for just because of his attitude. But I didn't ever fall for Abraham just because Cindy melted everytime she saw him. Even Abraham knew Cindy liked him, he always came and say hi to us, but he ran away as fast as he could when he'd finísh. I told Cindy 'Hey look who's there!' She turned her face so fast because she knew I was talking about him. Lucas my other friend (she's actually a girl) said 'Hey Abraham! Hi!', Cindy blushed, 'Hey Lucas how are you? Hi everyone!' and walked to us and kissed every of us in the cheek, when he stoped with Cindy everyone stared at them and she blushed even more. 'I was just coming for a Tomy Coffee with the guys, but I haven't seen them, have you?' Everyone moved their heads, 'No, but' , I said, 'You can use my cell phone to call 'em'. All the girls stared at me like saying 'what the hell are you doing Maggie?' and then Abraham told me 'Oh no that won't be necessary, I think they just arrived…' he looked at the front door and said to another boy 'Hey dude you're so early you know?' and laughed, and the other boy who I didn't recognize told him 'Yeah, me always' and laughed and said 'Emm… By the way do you have Lucas' number? I need to call her to know if she's going to come… Anna is coming and today I wanted to talk to her' You must have seen Lucas face when Axel turned around and saw us. Abraham laughed and then another two guys came in, i knew them, the one with the pink t-shirt was Alexander, and the other that was dressed like a fashionista was named Francisco, everyone called him Panchito by short.

I almost finished my frapuchino when I saw Lucas and Axel holding hands. I was freaking out because Anna, Axel's girlfriend, was coming at any moment, and if she saw them like that, she would freak out too and I dont know what else could happen. Then I noticed that half of my friends were no more in there. The only ones left where Lucas, Cindy, Melissa, both Sophies, Noelia and me. Sophie Loperena was talking in her phone with Zaira, another friend, and she was inviting her to the Tommy Coffees so she could see Noelia before she went to St. Louis. Melissa was buying some water, and I was with Cindy talking about Abraham and Alfonso.

Ahh.. Alfonso… Everytime I say his name the butterflies appear… I've liked him since a year ago. None of my friends knew until two months ago. It embarassed me so much, beacause well, he isn't Zac Efron, do you understand what i want to say? But well now they know about the feelings I have about him, and so do he. I told him a week ago on AIM. I didn't want to, but it was my dare… So I just told him and he said that it was cool, but that he liked another girl… I didnt feel bad because he's kinda a superstar for me… Im just a girl in the crowd for him.

Cindy started poking me 'Hey, hey Maggie? Are you okay?' she asked 'Oh yes im fine, I was just thinking…' I rolled my eyes and keep thinking about Alfonso, for short he was Poncho. 'Maggie you've got to wake up! Look who's coming to say hi!' I turned around and I saw him. He walked so perfectly. His curly black short hair was shining because of the neon light. He waved 'Hi girls!' We stood up and kissed him on the cheek. 'How are you?' he asked, i was a little nervous because of the butterflies, 'We're fine, thanks, how about you?' Cindy stared at me like saying 'poncho and maggie!' like she used to annoy me, and then Poncho sit next to me and said 'Better than ever' And smiled. Damn, his smile, it made me feel peacefull, and the butterflies were still there, but they flew up through my troath and then they were in my eyes, where they stayed the rest of the night.

I stared at Cindy and then she looked like she had a great idea and said 'I think Sophie has my cellphone… ill be right back'. Great idea Cindy, leave me alone with the boy that doesn't like me right… We both said okay, actually we said ooooh-kay at the same time, we both laughed. We heard Cindy, Sophie and Noelia laughing. Then I turned my head back to Poncho and I opened my mouth as I was going to say something, but nothing came out, and then Poncho said 'Maggie, I would like to tell you something' and he showed me that crooked smile, better than Edward Cullen's. I didn't think of anything he could said to me whit that smile on his face so I just said 'Okay, tell me', the way I said it was more peacefull than the way i was expecting myself to talk, I think Poncho thought the same because of the expression he did next. I took my frapuchino and drink a little of it, Poncho was looking me in the eyes, and everyone in that room was watching us. Was there any secret I needed to know?

I searched for Lucas and Axel, and they were still talking, but now they where sitting with all the other guys and with all the girls. I saw another 5 guys coming in, they waved and said hi, but Poncho turned his head and told them 'Dude get away!'. I started laughing. Then he turned his head back to me, and told me 'Maggie, I don't really now how to say this..' He looked at my eyes and moved his hand closer to mine. 'Maggie, Im so confused', he sighed, I looked at him and said 'So am I', it was the first thing I thought, and it was stupid. Then he took some of his mango smoothie, took my hand, stood up and said 'I can't tell you what I need here. I need somewhere more private, come'. I was so confused and the butterflies I felt when he took my hand didn't help. We went outside of the Tommy Coffee. As we were walking outside, i felt everyones sights over me. Everyone knew I was falling so bad for Poncho, but he was the only one who acted like he didn't know.

We sitted on a kind of hammock, well it was like an strange type of movile chair… I dont know how to describe it. The fresh air of the ending summer reminded me that my best friend was moving and I felt sad, but then I saw Poncho's hand on mine, and I felt better again. We were next to each other. There was no space between us, he was holding my hand so tight. I couldn't help it. I was SO excited. Then he sighed and said 'Here, is perfetc'. I was still confused and said 'Perfect for what? Poncho im confused'. He moved his head closer to mine and said 'I bet you won't be anymore after this'. I didn't know what he was talking about. I was confused. I didn't noticed that his head was so close to mine until I felt his lips on mine. He was right. That place was perfect. We could see the lights of the town we lived in and we could feel the air in our faces. The Stars where shining, and the moon did too. Everything was peacefull and perfect. Then I felt Poncho's heart because we were so close. He was still holding my hand, he looked at the sky and said 'Are you still confused?'. I was so happy! I just couldn't help it. I looked at him and said 'No, not at all'. We both laughed and then he huged me. Then he told me 'Maggie I love you, and I've been loving you for a long time'.


	2. Faint

After he said those 'magical words', everything in the world was right for me. I didn't need anything but Alfonso telling me he loves me. We stayed sitting in that kinda couch for like 10 minutes talking about a lot of stuff. He said something about a trip to a little town that was some miles at west on the weekend. And then I finished my frapuchino.

We came in to the Tommy Coffee and there was all our friends. I said them hello and kissed on the cheek. I sit between Noe and Sophie Alvarez. Cindy that was next to Sophie whispered 'What did he tell you Maggie?!' and Lucas laughed 'Actually I dont think they spoke too much!' and all of us laughed. The boys were laughing too. And I am sure I blushed when Poncho stared at me when Lucas talked. Then Zaira arrived with Andy and Dominique. Dominique was short, but she was beautiful. I was surprised that there was another boy, called Daniel who was of the same height of Nikki (as we called Dominique for short). They looked so cute together, and they both were so beautiful.

Zaira sit next to me, so she could speak with Noelia. I felt jealous, Noelia had been being my best friend for just two years, but they were enough to say that I had to be with here before she moved to St. Louis. Then she took Poncho out and they sitted in the same hammock I was sitting with him just 20 minutes ago. Poncho was sitting in one side and Zaira in the other. At least I knew Zaira and she knew I was so in love with Poncho, so I hadn't to be jealous or something. They came back and he invited me to sit next to him. All the guys stared at me while I walked to him. It was too much pressure for me. He hold my hand and everyone started talking as usual. Now, the goodbyes. The most horrible part of the life.

In my 13 years of life, I learned something: Life is a continuous series of dropouts. People come and people leave… But even I was already used to it, i couldn't help crying because Noelia was leaving. She is so funny and she's not scared to hear what the people think about here. The only thing that really matters for her, is what she thinks about herself. I wish I could be like her.

Poncho wiped my tears away and told me everything was going to be OK and that I could visit Noe everytime i wanted. I huged him and he kissed me. This kiss was different, much more passionate than the other. I hugged him and thanked him. Then he left with Ulises, Daniel, Abraham and Axel. All the other guys left like an tour ago. I stayed with Lucas. She was the more close thing to a best friend I had untill now, of course, after Noelia. She just returned from the Overbrook Academy in New York. She went 9 years there. I missed her so much! But now that she was back, everything was fine.

When my parents arrived to pick me up, Lucas asked them if I could go to the sleepover she had been planning for days, my dad let me, and then they told me they were going to send my stuff to Lucas' house with the driver lately. I asked Lucas 'When did you organize this sleepover?' she laughed 'Three minutes ago!'. We laughed together. I was so happy she was my friend.

As Lucas mom arrived, she took us to their place, she said she couldn't stay with us, but that there will be people in the house who will take care of us. We went to Lucas' bedroom and she was kinda exited. She put the Demi Lovato's new album Here We Go Again and we started singing along, we were singing 'Remember December' when Demi sang 'You kissed me with those open eyes..' when Lucas said 'Talking of kisses… you've got to tell me everything Poncho told you!! I can't believe he kissed you!!' I laughed and said, 'Twice, Poncho kissed me twice'. Lucas smiled, then I told her everything that happend and she told me Axel was going to break up with Anna tomorrow night, and then they'll make their romance official. It was so funny.. Lucas've always thought she was a kind of superstar and she had to make official any boyfriend she had, and the truth was, everybody knew Lucas and Axel were in love since 5th grade.

We did sleepover things, when I got a call from Alexander. 'Hey Ale, are you still up at this hours of the night?' I laughed, 'Maggie we need your help'. He was serious and I said 'Right. Where are you?' Maybe the expression in my face was what made Lucas know this was serious. 'Three blocks east from Poncho's house'. I shocked, 'Is this about Poncho?' i said so worried, 'Yes, please come fast, he needs you'.

As I drove my motorcicle, Lucas made some calls to investigate what was happening in there. I saw the guys there and Poncho was laying on the floor. I run to him and saw his face, he looked like sleeping, but whit a little bit of concern in his face. I saw Roger and said 'Is anybody going to tell me what the hell hapenned to my boyfriend?!' 'We were walking from the Tommy Coffee, and then the stupid of Julian came and he was drinking something and smoking. (If Julian had something to do whit this, it was bad. He had been drinking and smoking since he was 12, I didnt doubt he was in the drugs bussiness). Then, Roger continued, Poncho started talking to him and he drunk some stuff Julian gave him. We kept walking as usual, everybody do that, it wasn't strange, and then Poncho started saying weird things… We thought he was drunk and then he said whit an strange voice of worry 'please call maggie' and fell down. So we called you and we dont know what is happening. I told everyone I could handle it, he's just faint.


End file.
